How Long Can Secrets Hold Out?
by Movies are love
Summary: Takes place after One Angry Veronica. Cases will be solved, breakups will happen, and relationships will form. There will also be a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own Veronica Mars, or any of the characters.

Author's note: This starts off from the middle of Season 2. Everything that has happened in Season 2 so far still happened. This takes place three months after Meg died.

"Hey sweetie," Veronica said as she went up to Duncan at his locker.

"Hey," he replied as he kissed her. He closed his locker, interlocked hands with Veronica as they headed for Journalism.

Journalism hasn't been the same since Meg's death. The class was still in shock of Meg being pregnant and how the baby survived. The baby was the care of Meg's parents. Duncan had been to court to try and win over his baby, but it didn't go over well. The case was won by the Mannings' all because of Duncan's "episodes" from epilepsy. They argued that he was in no shape to raise a child. Duncan argued back with all the evidence of being an abuse parents, but no one believed him. Even Sheriff Lamb denied any accusations about the abuse. Duncan was heart broken and Veronica being the PI that she was, was trying her best to get the baby out of Meg's parents' hands. She wasn't trying because it was Duncan's baby but because of the promise to Meg she made.

"Well hello the most perfect couple ever," Logan mumbled as they walked in. Veronica looked into Logan's eyes. "He's wasted" is what she thought. He had been very down since he broke things off with Kendal. He realized that she was using him for his money, but then again he was just using her for sex.

"_That was perfect …baby," Kendall said as she wrapped her arms around Logan. "Oh, it feels so good to be with you, I just want to be with you all the time._

_"Uh, bit of advice: when looking for a sugar daddy," he said as he threw his arms back, "at least pick the richest guy in the hotel suite." Kendal then lifts herself off of him, stares at him offended._

_"I'm sorry. Did that hurt your feelings?" Logan asked._

"_I can't believe you just said that to me. Doesn't this mean anything to you?"_

"_It does. It means I'm getting laid. And I owe your village a goat," Logan chuckled as he reached for his underwear toward the bottom of the bed, which he proceeds to slide into under the sheet."_

"_You know, you can joke all you want." Kendal replied, "I know we have a connection, Logan." Logan then laughs at her. "You know, it may have just started off as sex, but over these past few months it's grown into something more."_

_Logan then pulls himself up slightly and gazes at her, "Wow. So, your feelings have grown as your available balance has shrunk. It's like science! One of the problems of sleeping with your stepson's friend: information tends to leak."_

Logan officially broke things off when he found out she had slept with Duncan. From that moment on things were not the same between him and Duncan. How could things be after what Duncan did? He never told anyone what he knew; he just kept it to himself. Ironically she didn't need a "sugar daddy" any more because she got rich after Beaver's company went skyrocketing.

"Hey Logan," Veronica replied with a twinkle in her eyes. She felt bad for him. He had lost Lily, and his mother within a year. Plus his dad was in jail for killing Lily. Logan thought he should be there for his mother's death also.

"Hey what up?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing, can you excuse me while I go barf?" Logan replied as he walked out of the room.

"What's got him?" Veronica questioned.

"Beats me."

"Has he been acting like this at the house?"

"I wouldn't know every time I am home he's gone or locked up into his room."

"Oh, oh well," Veronica replied as she took her seat as she looked out the door.

A few hours later at Mars Investigation Veronica was wrapping up a case about a cheating husband. Business has been slow since New Years. Nothing has really happened in Neptune in the past three months. Veronica's senior year was zooming by. She was accepted to the local college in Neptune and she decided that Neptune is where she would be spending the next four years of her life. Duncan had been accepted to Berkeley, which wasn't that far from Neptune. And all was good.

That night Veronica went to Duncan's apartment she heard someone crying and a familiar man's voice.

"You are not pregnant," he yelled.

"Yes I am, and I think it's yours."

"The hell it's mine, you were screwing 5 guys and you are gonna blame it on me? That's bullshit. You should just leave."

"But," she said sobbing.

"BUT NOTHING, LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK," he said as he slammed the door.

Veronica stood in disbelief that someone could be so cruel. As she walked to the apartment she saw Kendal sobbing at the door. Veronica went up to her to try to comfort her.

"Leave me alone, it's all your fault that he's not fessing up that I can carrying his child. He loves you Veronica," she said before she stormed off.

"How could he do this to her," she thought.

* * *

What did you think? This is my first story, please R&R!

There is way more to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica marched into the apartment

"Hey," Duncan replied wrapped in a towel. It looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Where the hell did that jackass go?"

"Who?"

"George Bush! Who do you think I am talking about? Where is Logan?"

Duncan pointed to his room, "What's the matter?"

Veronica ignored his question and marched right into Logan's room. His music was blasting as he was lying on his bed. Veronica went and turned it off.

"Well welcome Veronica Mars, how may I help you today?"

"Cut the crap Logan."

"What no kiss for me."

"How the hell could you leave her like that," Veronica replied. Logan could see the anger in her eyes

"May I ask what the hell you are accusing me of now?"

"You know mighty well."

"No, actually I don't. I've been in my room since I left school, I've been listening to music and I haven't left my room since."

"Well can you explain who was just at the door?"

"Who? The sheriff come to arrest me once and again," commented Logan sarcastically.

"How I ever put up with that sarcasm sure beats me," replied Veronica. "When will you learn to grow up and take some responsibility Logan?"

"When pigs can fly," remarked Logan as Veronica stormed out of his room.

She marched straight to Duncan. "How you ever put up with that jackass is beyond me."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to go and let off some steam."

"What me to come with you?"

"In that towel?" Veronica commented. "It's very temping but I'll let you get dressed, you can come over later." She said as she went up to kiss him on the nose.

In her car Veronica stared in disbelief. How could Logan be so irresponsible? First, he got Kendal pregnant and then deny it? Man what a baby school year this has been. First Meg pregnant by Duncan , then Kendal by Logan. What has this world come to? With this she came up with a way to get Joy Lillian Kane back to Duncan.

She turned on her car and headed to the Neptune Police Station.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well nice to see you again Miss Mars," replied Sheriff Lamb with a smirk on his face.

"Cut the crap I have a question for you."

"Well, I'm terribly busy and don't have time for your stupid questions. You'll just have to wait till later."

"Fine," said Veronica and she sat down in the chair. She pulled out her cell phone and called Duncan and told him there has been a change of plans. After she pulled out her laptop and began to type Wallace telling him of what just happened.

She missed Wallace a lot. It was so nice seeing him for New Years. She made him promise to email her back before he left. And being Veronica's best friend, he promised he would email her every chance he got, and he has kept his word.

Before she knew it, it was eleven-thirty and everyone started to leave.

"Still here Miss Mars?"

"Of course, because I have no life and I stayed here just to ask you a meaningless question."

"Oh darn, too bad I'm now leaving, goodnight Miss Mars."

"You can't do that, I've been here for," she stares at her watch, "seven hours. All I ask if for one question with a reasonable response."

"Fine, step into my office."

Veronica walked into Sheriff Lamb's office, she been there many times before, even before Lamb was the Sheriff, when her dad was the Sheriff.

"What's your oh so important question Veronica?"

"Well, Don, all I have to ask is why you didn't agree with the accusations of the abuse at the trial?"

"What abuse are you talking about Miss Mars?"

"You know the one I am talking about, you saw what the Manning's were doing to their own daughter."

"Well as you know I dropped you and Mr. Kane off after I arrested you, but then I went back to the house to check up on any accusations that were made. I went up to the room and looked and saw nothing Veronica."

"Nothing? Nothing what so ever? Did you check inside the closet?"

"Yes I did, there was nothing unusual or suspicious. I'm sorry but I cannot lie in front of the judge and say I saw something I didn't. I was not about to help Duncan get the baby that he was just going to leave with a sitter all day and all night. That baby needs people that would care and treat it right."

"So you leave it with people who abuse their children? That was smart."

"Veronica I checked it out. There was nothing."

"This is ridiculous", Veronica mumbled as a tear dropped from her eye.

Lamb wrapped his arm around her to try and comfort her. "If it means this much to you then I can check it out again."

She looked into his eyes and said "Thank-you. Call me when you find anything out will you."

"Of course Miss Mars, just for you."

She smiled picked up her bag and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

After coming home from the police station at midnight Veronica went straight to bed. At seven o'clock her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Veronica, its me. Where are you?"

"Hey Duncan, what do you mean?" she replied as she looked at her alarm clock. "Shit it's seven, I overslept!"

"Yea, just a tad. I got worried when I didn't see you before homeroom."

"Yea long night at the station, I'll talk to you later, I got to get ready," she said as she ran across the room finding clothes to wear.

Fifteen minutes later she was out the door. She arrived at school at seven forty-five, and headed to the office to sign in.

"Well, well Miss Mars, tardy are we?"

"Yea, I had a doctors' appointment, sorry Mr. Van Clemmon."

"Likely story, where is your pass?"

"Damn I knew I was forgetting something as I left the office," she replied with a smirk on her face as her hand reached into her bag and grabbed her pass. "Wait I did get a pass," she said as she gave it to him.

"Well let's see if it were legit," he said as he reached for the phone.

"Hello Neptune Medical Center? Hello, I am Mr. Van Clemmon Principle up at the high school, I was wondering if Veronica Mars had an appointment this morning? … Oh, is that so? Ok thank you."

"Well, well, well Miss Mars it seem that your alibi was true get going to class," he said grumpily.

"Thanks for trusting me. See ya!" she replied as she headed out the door. Lucky for her she helped out the receptionist on a prank phone call investigation last year and she was promised a favor.

As she headed to class she passed by Logan who walked by with his head down. What did she expect? She just spent 45 minutes yelling at him yesterday, and she expected a hello? What was she thinking? Why did she even care? As all these questions flashed through her head she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

"Sleepy head, what are you talking about I had doctors appointment!" she said as she kissed him and he looked confused. She then explained what happened last night and this morning on their way to Journalism.

As the bell rang for lunch, they walked out of the classroom when Veronica saw Cassidy a.k.a. Beaver Casablanca. She told Duncan she would meet up with him later. She walked up to Beaver and pushed him into the "out of order" girls bathroom.

"Hey Beav."

"What do you want? Is it really necessary to drag me into a girls bathroom for?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you about your step-mom"

"What about her?"

"Well did you know she was pregnant?

"Yea, I found the pregnancy test in the garbage and asked her about it. She told me she was pregnant."

"How long ago was this?"

"Back in December."

"Do you think she is going to keep the baby?"

"Well she has no choice now, she's a little past her first trimester, plus she said she could never had an abortion. Plus she's changed due to the baby and I like this new her. She a lot nicer and more caring, though it's really weird."

"Wow, what do you have to say about it? Does your father know?"

"Well it's a baby and whether I like it or not she's still my step-mom that is going to have a step brother or sister for me. Maybe I can help raise the baby and not have it come like another Dick. As my father goes, no one has been able to contact him in months, and since he hasn't been around since the end of September I don't think the baby is his."

"Whose do you think it is?"

"I don't know I asked her about it but she wouldn't say anything. I think it's probably Logan's. I'll be really glad if it's not. Can you see him being the father to a brother or sister of mine?"

"Yea, I can only picture it," Veronica said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm late at meeting Mac, I have to go."

"Yea sure bye", she said as he headed out the door. "Wait Beav!"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for the info, and congrats on you and Mac you make a cute couple." Beaver blushed as he headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?"

"Hey, I've had a long hard day. Wanna come to my house to make it all better?"

"It this a booty call Veronica Mars?"

"Um… Yea I guess it is."

"Sorry Veronica I can't do that to Duncan. I mean the man took me and I'm his roommate."

"LOGAN!" she screamed. "Oh my god, I thought you were Duncan!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble toots. But it's Logan."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that. Well I got to go."

"Bye snoockums," he said laughing

"Logan, wait."

"Yes."

"Please tell Duncan I called."

"Sure, now are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"Yea, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Darn, ok well goodbye Veronica."

"Logan wait."

"What now Mars?"

"Don't tell Duncan what just happened?"

"What? You don't want me to tell him that his girlfriend offered me a booty call?"

"Logan please?"

"Only for you Mars."

"Thanks, and Logan."

"Yea Mars."

"I'm… I'm sorry I lashed out at you yesterday, I just thought you'd have grown a little more responsible over the last year."

"Yea well sorry Veronica, but things aren't always what they seem," he replied as he hung up the phone.

"Yea," she thought, "that's what I keep telling myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica was heading home from school when her cell phone rang. She pulled to the side of the road as she picked up the phone. If her father taught her anything it was to pull over when talking on the phone.

"Hey Duncan, what's up?" Veronica said into her cell phone. "Are you ok? … Alright, I'll be right over."

Veronica turned her car around as she headed for Duncan's apartment. She walked in through the door and sees him distraught with tears in his eyes. She walks to him and gives him a hug and doesn't let go.

"What happened Duncan? Please tell me," she pleaded with him.

"They won't let me see her," he sniffled.

"What?" Veronica said confused. "Who won't let you see who?"

"The Manning's. They won't let me see my daughter." Duncan said. He took a deep breath and went on, "I went there after school today to go see Joy. They would not let me in."

"Duncan you know they can't do that. You could bring them to court again. You have the right to see your daughter. The court gave you permission to see her!"

"I know, but they wouldn't even let me in the door. They started screaming something about the police showing up and they blamed me for it."

"Duncan, bring them…" she got cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Sorry" she mouthed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Veronica Mars?"

"Speaking. May I ask who this is?"

"It's Sheriff Lamb."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well as promised I went to go check up on the reports of child abuse at the Manning's."

"Yes, did you find anything?"

"This time I did, I arranged a court date and I expect Duncan to be there."

"Ok, when is it?"

"One week from this Tuesday."

"Great. Also, Duncan went to go see his daughter," she gulped; it was hard for her to think that Duncan had a daughter, "and they wouldn't let him in. Are we allowed to put that in our case?"

"I think you can. Well I must be going now. I just wanted to let you know what was happening."

"Thanks for everything." Veronica replied as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Duncan asked as he came out of the bathroom to get a tissue.

"You're never gonna guess your luck!" Veronica replied as she told Duncan what she was just told. This seemed to bring a smile on Duncan's face. He wrapped Veronica with his arms and just cuddled with her on the couch.

Ten minutes later Logan walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your cuddling," Logan said as he shook his head and went into his room. Three minutes later Veronica and Duncan could hear Logan's music blasting from his room.

"Do you want to go into my room for more privacy Veronica?" Duncan asked.

"Why surely," she said in a Jessica Rabbit voice that made Duncan laugh.

He stood up and let his hand out to help Veronica pick herself up. Just as they were at the door Veronica's cell phone rang.

"What now?" she said allowed.

"Hello…oh, Hey dad…Yea sure I'll be there soon." Veronica replied as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know. All he said was to come home a.s.a.p.," she replied as she kissed Duncan on the nose. "I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye," he replied as she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

On the car ride to her house Veronica wondered what was going on. Why did her dad tell her to come home immediately? Was it something serious?

Five minutes later she was at her house, she unlocked the front door and walked in. "Dad I'm home is everything ok?" she screamed as she placed her bag on the counter. As she turned around she screamed.

"Wallace!" as she ran over to the couch to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually Veronica, your father and I asked you both to be here," Alicia replied as her and Keith walk out of the bedroom.

"Yes, we have some news," Keith said.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant," Wallace replied. 'Oh no, no someone else that is pregnant' Veronica thought.

"Not quite Wallace," Keith replied.

"Actually … how do I put this?" Alicia said as she looked back at Keith. "We are engaged."

"Oh my gosh congratulations," Veronica said as she went to hug Alicia.

"That's awesome, so that means that my best friend is now my soon to be step sister?" Wallace asked as he shook hands with Keith.

"Yes, you and Veronica will be related." Alicia and Keith said simultaneously. Veronica and Wallace looked at each other and smiled.

"But that is not the only reason that we called you here," Keith replied. "As you know us getting married means that we all will be living together. However, Alicia and I have decided to live at her house with your brother Wallace and we are leaving you two to share this house."

"We think you both are responsible enough to care for this house."

"But that doesn't mean that we will not be checking up on you. There will be rules that you both must obey."

"Yes sir!" Wallace said as Veronica shook her head.

"And those rules being?" Veronica asked.

"Well first off no parties. If Veronica wants to have a sleep over with some of her girl friends Wallace must spend the night at one of his buddy's house. And visa versa. Understand?"

"Of course," Veronica nodded.

"Definitely," Wallace announced.

"Also, I want you both to remember that I have my ways of finding out every single thing that happens in this house. If anything happens that Alicia and I do not approve of, this house will be sold and we are all going to live under one house."

"We strongly believe that you two are responsible and will not disobey us. We are giving you both the space that you deserve. Since you both will be going to college next year, we thought this will give you experience that you both will need."

"Thanks, we won't let you down," Wallace said.

"When does this change actually going to take place?" Veronica questioned.

"Well, I've already packed all of my things Veronica. I shall be moving in with Alicia when Wallace is ready to move in with you."

"Sorry V, but that might take awhile since I haven't been home, I have a ton of things to pack and my room is a mess." Wallace said looking a little disappointed.

"Yea well you better thank your awesome mom for already packing your bags. You can move in this weekend!" Alicia stated.

"For real? Thanks Mom, You're the best!" Wallace said as he went to give his mom a hug.

Ten minutes later Alicia and Keith left bringing some of Keith's boxes to Alicia's house.

Wallace and Veronica were still in disbelief from what just happened.

"Me and you living together, with no parents, how awesome is that," Wallace said with a smirk on his face.

"It's not going to be what you think Wallace. You know how nosy and sneaky I am." Wallace nodded. "Well I had to get it from someone. If anything he is nosier and sneakier than me."

"Someone nosier and sneakier than you? I don't believe it." Wallace laughed.

"Well you better start believing it buddy," Veronica said.

Veronica called Duncan to tell him the news. She then was about to email Wallace telling him everything that happened when she remembered that he was in the next room. She went up to him and gave him a hug

"What was that for?"

"It's because I've missed you so much!"

"Well, I'm here to stay now. I mean look at this awesome pad that me and you both own," he laughed.

He then told Veronica all the things he did with his father and how much he learned about him. Veronica then told him about all the chaos that has been happening. All Wallace had to do was listen. She could see the expression on his face that she hasn't seen since New Years. She still couldn't believe that everything that happened just happened. How is it possible that her best friend has come back to stay and that he is going to be her step-brother and that he is going to live with her in this apartment. She was truly happy for the first time since this past summer with Logan then Duncan and Meg. She finally felt her life was going to be ok.

Wallace then looked at the clock, "V it's nine thirty, we were supposed to be at my old house an two hours ago to eat dinner with our parents!"

"Wow time sure flies when you're having fun," Veronica replied as she picked up her car keys and then headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I really appreciate all the reviews. And I know the chapters are short, but they are easier to write and type that way. But it all works out, because the faster I can type them the faster you can read them. If all works out as I planned it, this story should be done by the next new episode of Veronica Mars!

The court date was in just a few days and Veronica completely forgot about it. With all that is going on she hasn't spent much time with Duncan, which to her wasn't a bad thing because everyone needed his or her own space after a while. Duncan had not even gone to school because he was busy talking to his lawyers about how to get custody of his daughter. Veronica had called a few times and she could tell that Duncan was anxious. To tell the truth she was anxious to. She did promise Meg that the baby would be in good care, and so far it hasn't been.

Wallace had fully moved in and Keith had fully moved out. That Saturday morning Veronica woke up to the smell of French toast. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Yum!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a plate. "A girl could get used to this."

"Yea, well I used to make breakfast every Saturday for my mom and brother but since I'm not living with them anymore, I figured I could make breakfast for my new roomie." Wallace explained as he handed Veronica a glass of orange juice.

"Well I approve," Veronica chuckled as she shoved the French toast into her mouth.

After breakfast Veronica took a shower as Wallace went for a run around the block. 'I really should go talk to Kendal' Veronica thought 'I mean she is going through a lot and now she is going to have a baby without a dad to care for it.' After she got dressed she left a note explaining where she was going.

On her drive to the Casablanca's house Veronica thought of things to say. 'How am I going to explain why I am there? Well I could ask to speak to Beaver and then somehow talk to Kendal. Well I guess I could just come up with something by the time I get there.' Soon enough Veronica was at the house. It took her five minutes just to get out of the car. 'It's better now then never' she thought.

She went up and rang the doorbell.

"One second," she heard someone scream.

"Veronica Mars, how may I help you?" Kendal, who had put on a few pounds, asked as she stood in front of the door.

"Hi Mrs. Casablanca, is Beaver home?"

"Yea, he is up in his room, it's up the stairs, second door on the right."

"Thanks," Veronica said as she headed up the stairs then she turned around. "Actually Kendal, may I talk to you first?"

"About what?" Kendal remarked sharply.

"About your situation."

"What situation?"

"Kendal, I heard the whole conversation at Duncan and Logan's apartment. I know that you are pregnant."

"Well is that so. So what would you like to know? How's the baby's daddy for starters?"

"Actually I already know who it is."

"Really now," Kendal exclaimed. "Did he tell you this or did you do your little private investigating to find out."

"Well he didn't come up and tell me. Actually when I went up to ask him about it he denied the whole thing." Veronica said, while she thought 'It's only obvious that's it's Logan. I mean everyone knows that you were screwing around with him and I heard you yelling and pleading with him.'

"That sounds right that he would deny it, I guess he just doesn't want to hurt your feelings Veronica."

'How would Logan having a baby hurt my feelings' she thought.

"Anyway is there anything else you would like to know, or can I leave?"

"How are you going to raise this baby? I mean it is going to grow up without a father." Veronica asked.

"Well the baby's father really isn't ready to take care of a baby. I mean his is still a wreck from loosing a loved one and a family member within two years. These past few years have been tough for him and putting a baby on his belt is the last he needs. Plus what does the baby need a father for anyway. I grew up without a father and look what I have become."

'A gold digger who sleeps with her step-sons friends'

"Well thanks for your time Mrs. Casablanca, but I should really go and talk to Beav now." Veronica said as she marched up the stairs. She was paying attention where she was going and walked into the first room on the right instead of the second. There she saw Gia getting changed as Dick was still in his bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Dick demanded as he threw more blankets over himself.

"I'm sorry I came into the wrong room," Veronica chuckled as she turned around heading out the door.

"Yea whatever you Hispanic loving bitch." Dick screamed.

'Yes that is me, the Hispanic loving bitch.' Veronica thought as she remembered back to the jury duty where she and the fellow jurors prosecuted two rich white guys with assault to a Hispanic woman. She remembered walking to her car and seeing the graffiti. That night she was supposed to go to another '09er party, but felt that now she would no longer be invited. So she went home and watched the ball drop with her father, only he went to bed early. But then Wallace came and they watched it together. It was one of her most memorable New Year's Ever.

"Veronica, hey," Mac called as Veronica entered the right room this time.

"Hey Mac, hey Beaver," Veronica said as she took as seat next to Mac on Beaver's bed.

"Hey, what was the commotion outside all about?" Beaver asked.

"Well I kinda sorta walked in on the aftermath of Gia and Dick having sex." Veronica said as Beaver and Mac both started laughing.

"That's really funny," Beaver said.

"Oh it was, but then again it was a little disturbing. I may never get that sight out of my head," Veronica said as she closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, which made all of them laugh even more. For the next two hours they hung out and chatted. Soon Veronica looked at her watch.

"Well would you look at the time, I would love to stay some more, but I really have to finish helping Wallace unpack all of his belongings," said Veronica.

"Yea how is that going? It must be really nice to have no parents around." Mac said.

"Yea well although they are not around, they still know everything that happens. I mean Yesterday Wallace broke a glass and a few minutes later the phone rang. They wanted to make sure that everything is okay and that nothing broke. It was like they have cameras and little microphones set up in the house. But knowing my dad, he probably does. All I have to do now is find them." Veronica said. "Thanks for having me over," she said as she walked out of Beaver's room.

As she walked up to her car she saw Duncan pull into the driveway. She went up to him and said, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I um came to see Dick," he replied as he looked at the house and not Veronica.

"Yea well he might not be in the best mood right now."

"And why is that," he said as he finally looked into her eyes.

"Because your beautiful loving girlfriend kinda walked in on him having sex with Gia," she said with a puppy dog frown. "He doesn't like me very much right now."

"Awe that's ok, Dick's a dick no matter what."

"Then remind me why you are friends with him again."

"Because he has a really hot mom," Duncan laughed.

"I'm gonna pretend I never heard that come out of your mouth." Veronica said as she started to get mad.

" Calm down, I was only kidding," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"All right, I better get going, come over tonight though."

"Okay no problem, see you then," he said as he pulled her in for one last kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

The court date came sooner than expected and Duncan was a nervous wreck. Veronica couldn't imagine what would happen if he lost the baby again. How would he be and how would he act? It took Veronica a few weeks after the first trial to get him to start talking. He would just sit there and stare off into space. She was there for him though, just as like she was there for Logan with his dad's murder trials.

Tuesday must have been the slowest day on the face of the earth for Veronica. The trial was at noon and she watched the clock the whole day. To her it seemed that for every second that past it was a minute. She wanted to be in the courtroom with Duncan but she knew she couldn't. He had to do this one alone and by himself. Anyway her dad called her the night before telling her not to go to the trial. Although she never really listened to her dad, she thought he was right. Plus, she did not want him to get mad and change the living arrangements.

At lunch Veronica sat alone. Wallace was in the library still trying to catch up on all the work he had missed. Out of nowhere there was a tap on her back.

"Hey Gia, what's up?"

"Veronica come sit with us," Gia pleaded.

"Sorry Gia, I'm not on the good side of any of them over there," Veronica said as she looked to the '09er table.

"Veronica please, do it for me," Gia pleaded again, this time she made a puppy dog face.

"Plus we ordered way too much Chinese, and I know how much you love Chinese," Gia then replied with a smirk.

"Well you got me there," Veronica said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. Her and Gia then walked to the crowded table.

"Well if it's not Veronica Mars," Dick said. "Who invited you here?"

"I did," Gia said as she looked straight into Dick's eyes'. "And I expect you to be nice, she's my friend and she is going out with one of your good friends, may I add."

"Right the one who came over and yelled at me," Dick said, then in a baby voice said, "because I was being a meany to his girlfriend."

"Grow up Dick," said a voice out of nowhere.

"And what do you want? Here to stick up for her too. Geese Veronica you have the two richest boys in town sticking up for you. How does it feel I mean you being the poorest white trash around," Dick said. With that Veronica just turned around crying. And before Dick could move he was down on the ground. Logan had punched him.

"Dick will you ever stop being a dick?" he asked as he went chasing after Veronica.

It didn't take him long to find her. He knew exactly to where she ran, the out of order girls bathroom. As he walked in he heard sniffling in the last stall to the right.

"Veronica, please come out,"

"Logan why are you here? What do you want from me?" she mumbled.

"I am trying to be a friend, that's all I want is friendship, now can you please come out." Logan waited. Thirty seconds had passed and he heard muffling noises and the door opened. Out Veronica came with tears down her face. Logan grabbed her and hugged her.

"Don't let him get to you Veronica." Logan said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know, all the time I tell myself to ignore him, but he always seems to get to me. He's always been like this I don't know why I haven't gotten used to it by now." Veronica said as she reached for a paper towel.

"You should not have to take that from anyone. Especially someone who calls himself a friend to your boyfriend." Logan said as he gave Veronica another hug. He had his hand on her head and was twisting her hair with his finger.

"Thanks for everything Logan," Veronica whispered in his ear. "I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you."

"Well I bet you wouldn't have punched as hard as I did." Logan laughed.

Veronica backed out of the hug, "You punched him?"

"The things I do for you Mars," Logan said as he smiled. 'What has gotten in this kid's head' Veronica wondered. But she didn't care why he was acting so nice to her. She stared into his eyes and then kissed him. Logan was startled at first but he kissed her back.

A few seconds later Veronica backed off, "This is so wrong Logan."

"But it feels so right," was his reply as he went to kiss her again.

Minutes past but then there was a knock on the door.

"Veronica, it's me Gia, can I come in?"

"You better go Logan," Veronica whispered as she back away from Logan.

"Okay, I'll see you around Mars," he said as her walked out of the bathroom and motioned for Gia to come in.

"Thanks again Logan," Veronica said as she saw him turn the corner.

"Veronica, I'm sooo sorry, I really didn't mean for that to happen. I feel so bad." Gia said softly.

"Don't worry about it, Dick always has treated me like that, it's nothing new. I guess it just really go to me this time." Veronica said.

"Yea well tomorrow can I sit with you at lunch, I wouldn't feel right sitting at the same table as Dick, seeing as we just broke up." Gia said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can. I just hope you didn't break up with him because of me." Veronica said as she hugged Gia.

"Well part of it was because of you. By him being so mean to you I saw how much of a dick he could be. Plus it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean the truth always does."


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica sat in her car and just stared out of the window. Duncan had called her two times but she didn't answer the phone. She wanted to know what happened but she could not bring herself to talk to him after just making out with his best friend. She sat there and thought of what to do. Finally it came to her. She picked up the phone and hit number 2 on her speed dial.

"Hey, it's me," she said. "Can you met me at my house in ten minutes?"

"Sure, I'll see you there," said the voice on the phone. She turned on the ignition to her car headed towards her apartment. She turned into the parking lot to see that he was already there.

"We need to talk," she said as she got out of the car.

"I'm all ears," was his reply

"What," she paused, "what we did before didn't mean anything, right Logan, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Yes, Veronica it meant nothing," he said sincerely staring into her eyes, "but I have to say it was nice I mean it wasn't as good as a quickie but it served its purpose," he said with a smirk on his face. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Logan, cut it out," she chuckled. "So awe both agree that it meant nothing?"

"Yes, Veronica, it meant nothing and no one will ever have to know about it."

"You mean you don't think I should tell Duncan."

"That is all up to you," Logan replied. "I just know that nothing of the sort will come out of my mouth."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll guess I'll see you around Logan," Veronica said as she headed up the stairs to her apartment.

"Yea, I'll be seeing you at my apartment soon enough." Logan said.

Veronica turned around, "What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"Calm down, there was nothing sexual about that, remember that your boyfriend and I share an apartment? All I was referring to is that I will see you there when you come over to see him."

"Okay, and I'll be sure to stop in your room and say hi." Veronica said as she entered her apartment.

"You do that," Logan said, but he was too late Veronica had already shut the door. He stared at the door for a minute then got into his car and drove away.

Once she was in the house Veronica called Duncan to find out what happened. He wouldn't say anything, only to come over to his apartment. Veronica thought it was strange that he wouldn't tell her over the phone but she thought he must have won; otherwise he would have sounded more distraught on the phone. As she pulled into the lot to park her car, she saw Logan putting boxes of his stuff into his car.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Veronica asked as she approached him.

"He kicked me out."

"What? Why?" Veronica questioned."

"He doesn't think I'm a good enough role model to have a baby growing up with." Logan said as he stared to the ground.

"Awe, I'm sorry. So I guess that means that he won the trial."

"Yea, he won the trial and kicked out a friend," Logan muttered. "Oh well I have enough money to buy my own apartment, but the house should be done by next week."

"Well then that's stupid if you are going to buy an apartment for a week, how about you come and stay over mine and Wallace's house. We would love to have you over." Veronica said.

"No, thanks anyway but I'll just go to a hotel for a few nights, it's no big thing," Logan said.

"But if you change your mind, you know you are always welcomed at the house."

"Thanks Veronica. And be sure to keep next Friday open, party at the new and improved mansion."

"Sure," Veronica laughed as she headed toward Duncan's room. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey you," he whispered as he kissed her on the nose.

"Hey, I heard that you won."

"Yea, but keep your voice down, I just put the baby to sleep," Duncan once again whispered as he motioned for Veronica to sit on the couch. There he told her of what happened at the trial, how upset the Manning's were and how when the judge read the verdict, Mrs. Manning stood up and screamed something. Their children are now in custody of the aunt that Meg was contacting about her baby. Duncan had talked to Meg's aunt and convinced her that he would keep the baby, but if there were any problems he would send it to her. Meg's aunt agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Veronica, are you sure that you are okay being here with me and my child?" Duncan asked as Veronica opened her eyes. They were talking about the trial when Duncan fell asleep; Veronica then snuggled up against him and fell asleep too.

"Yes I am fine here, staying with you and your love child with Meg. I mean it's not like you got her pregnant when we were going out and you were cheating on me." Veronica said. Duncan did not reply as he stared on the ground.

"Veronica, I have something to tell you," he said softly.

"I have something to tell you too," Veronica said as she took a deep breath. "I kinda sorta made out with Logan today." Veronica said so quietly that Duncan didn't hear."

"Veronica you are can talk a little louder than that. You don't have to whisper, it's time for Joy to wake up anyway." Duncan said as he headed toward his room to check up on Joy.

"I, um, I made out with Logan today," she said again as she stared at Duncan. Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just stared blankly at her.

"You what?" he screamed.

"Don't make me say it again." Veronica pleaded, " I'm sorry I was so caught up in what Dick had said to me before I didn't realize what I was doing."

"My best friend, my friend makes you cry so you go and make out with my best friend. The person who is living with me in this apartment." He screamed just as the door opened and Logan came it. Duncan charged at him.

"How could you man? How could you make out with my girlfriend? Did you forget she was my girlfriend? Were you wasted?" Duncan screamed as he threw Logan up against the wall.

"Duncan that's not fair, it wasn't just him it was me too. You can't blame this all on him." Veronica screamed as tears fell down her face. There was screaming from the next room, Joy was crying.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite," Logan screamed.

"How am I a hypocrite?" Duncan screamed.

"Um can I ask you how many people have you impregnated?" Logan screamed.

"Duncan, what is he talking about?" Veronica said seriously.

"Tell her Duncan. If you don't I will." Logan protested.

"I have to go get Joy, you can get your stuff and take Veronica with you, I mean she is your now, once again you have taken her away from me." Duncan said as he left the room.

"Logan, what the hell is going on?" Veronica demanded.

"Veronica I have to go, I'll see you around."

"Logan, you have to tell me," she said looking directly into his eyes as she guarded the door.

"It's not my place to tell Veronica, ask him." Logan said as he left with a box in his hand.

Veronica sat on the couch and her head in her hands. Ten minutes later Duncan came out with joy in his hands.

"I think you should leave Veronica," Duncan said.

"Not until I get some answers," Veronica took a breath. "First off, is what you had to tell me the same thing that Logan called you a hypocrite?"

"Yes," Duncan replied softly.

"Care to share?" Veronica said.

Duncan put Joy in the basinet, and took a long breath. "Veronica, I don't know how to say this, but I have another baby on the way."

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked. "Oh my god, you are saying that Kendal's baby…" she paused. She couldn't finish her sentence; she stared at Duncan, as he nodded not looking into her eyes.

"How could you cheat on me? What did I ever do to you?" Veronica said.

"Nothing, I was stupid." Duncan said as he tried to hug Veronica.

"Stupid is an understatement. Hope you and your white trash whore have a nice life, bye Duncan," she said as she backed away from Duncan's attempted hug and headed out the door. Duncan chased after her but didn't get that far because once again Joy started crying.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I didn't want to put too much into one scene. Thanks for all the reviews I love all of them and I deff. will put Logan's party into one of the upcoming chapters. 


	12. Chapter 12

Veronica ran out of the apartment building and ran into her car and drove off. Ten minutes later she found herself in the parking lot of a bowling alley. There were a million questions and memories flashing through her head. The first one being how many people knew about Duncan sleeping with Kendal?

She remembered one night she was at the apartment…

_Veronica and Duncan were about to go out one night when Logan came in._

"_Ah. Poetry reading? Hey, uh, Kendal wasn't bugging you yesterday, was she?" Logan asked Duncan._

"_No," Duncan clearly stated._

"_Good. Good. 'Cause, uh, when I saw she was in your room for a little while, I got nervous. You know, I know how she likes to talk a guy's ears off." Logan responded looking straight into Duncan's eyes._

"_She was just asking for my help with something," Duncan answered as Veronica looks quizzically at Duncan. He ignored it and put his hand on her arm. "We better get going."_

'How did I not see through it. Logan knew it all along, that's why he broke up with Kendal a few day's after. Logan was trying to push me toward what had happened without coming straight out and saying it. Now it makes sense that Logan didn't really see Kendal crying at the door. He was really in his room listening to music. He knew nothing about the whole Kendal saying it was Duncan's baby. Duncan only looked as if he had gotten out of the shower; he really could have gotten out before Kendal came and then went to go change when she left.

But I could have sworn it was Logan's voice yelling at her. But then again I thought Duncan was on the phone when it was really Logan. I really have to learn to get my ex's voices memorized. Then Kendal told me that he was not fussing up because he loved me. Duncan saw how hurt I was when I found out about him and Meg. I guess he was trying to save me pain. I guess he didn't plan on the truth coming out.

What else could have clued me in? What happened at the Casablanca's? Right, Kendal said that the father had lost a loved one and a relative in the matter of two years. Right off the bat I thought it was Logan who lost Lily and his mother. But now that I think about it Duncan lost both Meg and Lily also. Wow how things that fly over someone's head the first time you hear it can come back to haunt you.

Wait, if Logan knew, did he only make out with me to get back at Duncan or does he actually care about me? Guys say girls are hard to read, but I think guys are much harder to read. How is a girls supposed to know how a guy really feels when there are so many secrets going around?'

Finally Veronica wiped her tears and started her car. "I wish I could just go back when guys had cooties," she mumbled as she drove to her apartment.

Once she got home Wallace could sense something was wrong. Just seeing Wallace made Veronica remember that not all guys are bad. Wallace was the only guy she knew who wouldn't keep a secret from her, though she may never tell him what she is up to all of the time, he just agrees and never asks any questions. And she was glad that she was going to have him as a stepbrother. He was the greatest brother a person could ever ask for.

"Hey do you think you could go out real quick and get me a gallon of Oreo Mint Ice-cream?" Veronica asked, as her eyes were all puffy.

"Sure I will, but first I have to tell you that you have a visitor in your room. I can tell him to leave if you're not up to seeing him just about now," Wallace said sincerely. Veronica looked out of the window to the parking lot; there was no sign of Logan or Duncan's car.

"I think I'll be able to handle it," Veronica said. "Thanks Wallace, I'll tell you what happened later on. Ok?"

"No prob. V. Take your time. I'll be home in twenty with your ice-cream and maybe a few toppings," Wallace smiled as he headed out the door.

'This day is never going to end.' Veronica thought as she headed into her room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for it being so short and leaving you all on a cliffhanger. I originally had it shorter but then I changed it and made the cliffhanger. So sorry. BUT who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be? All reviews are loved and appreciated. 


	13. Chapter 13

Veronica took a deep breath as she entered her room. She saw him standing peering out her window. She really thought it would be Duncan who had come to apologize, but then she remembered he couldn't leave his precious love child all alone. What kind of father would he be? 'The one who has all the money in the world and hundreds of illegitimate love children to give itto.' She thought.

"What do you want Logan?" she said as she went to sit on her bed.

"I wanted to know how you are doing?"

"Peachy keen jelly bean," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. Logan went up and hugged her. "Am I that bad a person that someone should cheat on me? I mean, god, what did I ever do to him? Nothing, I mean I did accuse you of murdering Lily, but that didn't mean that you went around and slept with Duncan's leftovers," she sobbed.

"Veronica you are far for being a bad person," he replied tightening his grip. There they stood for ten minutes just sitting on Veronica's bed in each other grip; finally, Veronica let go.

"Logan, can I ask you something," she said as she finally broke the silence.

"Anything."

"Why did you kiss me today?"

"Why? That's a really stupid question Mars. Sometimes I wonder whether you are ever down to earth."

"No I'm being serious," she stated staring into his eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you. I never stopped loving you. Why do you ask?"

"I thought it was to get back at Duncan, I mean you knew about him and Kendal and you didn't tell me, so by making out with me you could get back at him and make him tell the truth to me."

"First off, you give me too much credibility if you think I would to think of a whole plan like that," he said making Veronica smile. "Then, I would never take you as a revenge mechanism. Plus I think Duncan having another baby is bad enough." This made Veronica look down as she thought of Duncan and Kendal together. "And like I told you back at the apartment, it wasn't my place to tell. Plus would you have really believed me if I told you. What if I told you what Duncan did, you would have told me to go jump off a bridge. I mean you did accuse me of killing my first love."

"Which I apologized for a million times."

"I know, I know," he said as he smiled and looked into her eyes. He then bent into kiss her but she turned her face as he kissed her cheek.

"Logan, can we please not rush into it. I mean I know after we broke up I went straight to Duncan but look where that has landed me, right back into your arms," she said as she hugged him.

"Take as much time as you need, I'll always be here for you. And right now, you need a friend more than anything, so I'll be that friend you need."

"Thanks," she said as she kissed him on the nose. "I think Wallace came back with ice-cream, come and join us."

"No, it's ok, I'll just go home,"

"One, you don't have a home to go to and two I could really use my friend right about now." Veronica said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen. From there Veronica, Wallace and Logan made ice-cream sundaes. And they sat on the couch and watched two chick flicks.

"Wallace, I think I should tell you what happened, I mean in I came a train wreck and you comforted me not knowing what was wrong. And here we are five hours later and you still don't," Veronica said but was soon cut off.

"Actually V. I already know what happened." Wallace said, as Veronica had a shocked looked on her face.

"Well that's were I come in," Logan explained. "When I left the apartment I headed here knowing that you would come here shortly. And in order for Wallace to let me in I had to tell him what happened. I didn't expect I would get through the whole story but I said it really fast but I don't think he understood what I said. But he let me in anyway and from there I told him the long story and I even had time to go searching through your room. What took you so long?" Logan chuckled.

" Hey a girl is allowed some of her own time to cry thank you very much, and you did not go through my room. I will kill you if I see one thing out of place." They all started laughing. Around ten-thirty Veronica got some blankets and a few spare pillows for Logan. She had convinced him that he should sleep on the couch. She also told him of the fabulous breakfast Wallace would make and that he couldn't get anything like it at any other place. Then she said her goodnights and headed off to her room.

Just as she entered her room her cell phone went off. It was her dad telling her that he thinks it is time for Logan to go home. She then asked to speak to Alicia on the phone. She felt more comfortable telling a female what had happened then her father, and since Alicia was going to be her soon to be step-mom she thought she should start to have a good relationship with her. She then explained to Alicia the day she had been through and how he had helped her get through it. Alicia was very understanding and convinced Keith to let Logan stay over; although Keith agreed he had to speak to Logan first. Veronica sighed as she left her room to go and wake Logan. "It's for you," she said as she mouthed "sorry." Veronica listened to Logan's part of the conversation. He was very mellow and said "yes" or "of course" or "I understand" a few times. Finally Logan hung up the phone and told Veronica that her dad approved.

Logan had said goodnight again as Veronica looked out the window.

"What the matter?" Logan asked.

"Where is your car?" Veronica asked him.

"Oh, I parked it on the side road, you can see it through your bedroom window, that's what I was looking at as you walked in your room. I thought that if you saw a big yellow Xterra in the parking lot you would figure I was here and you would drive away. This way I would get you off guard and actually have a conversation with you."

"And you said that I give you too much credit, that was a really smart thing to do," Veronica said with a smile.

"I try." Logan said.

They exchanged goodnights once again and Veronica went into her room. She looked out the window and saw the big yellow truck and went to bed. 'Thank goodness this day is finally over.'

* * *

A/N I swearI posted this yesterday but my stupid computer didn't register that I pressed the submit button...sorry for the delay. Also, this is my last update untill after the holidays. Happy Holidays Everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed and no one saw any sign of Duncan. Veronica started to worry that the baby is just way too much for him. Although she hadn't talked to him and didn't want to see him anytime soon he was still on her mind. The bell had rung and the class started to leave. As Veronica was heading out the door, her teacher called her name.

"Veronica, can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure, what's the matter?" Veronica replied

"I know this is your senior year and that you have already gotten accepted to college, but can you pay attention in class and stop the daydreaming."

"You are right, I'm sorry. I'll start paying attention again tomorrow," she said as she left the room and headed toward her locker.

"Geese Veronica can't you ever quit daydreaming," Logan said. He had waited for her after class and heard what the teacher had told her.

"I know, I'm such a bad person," she said as she rolled her eyes. "So, what's for lunch today?" she said as she opened her locker.

"Hmmm, the princess asks what is for lunch. Let me see," Logan replied as he reached into his backpack and grabs his cell phone, "Enny Meeny Minny Moe, and pizza it is," he replied looking at his cell phone. "Any special toppings Mars?"

"Olives, black olives," Veronica said in her James Bond voice.

"Olives it is then," he said dialing the phone number, "Hello, I would like to place an order for Neptune High School, the name is Echolls, yes, one pie, half olives half pepperoni. Thanks."

"Pepperoni, what a macho thing to eat," Veronica said as she and Logan headed for Journalism. Journalism was an uneventful class until Logan was called down to the vice-principle's office. As the bell rang Veronica headed to lunch. She sat down at a table with Mac, Beaver, Gia, and Wallace. Soon enough Logan came with the pizza in his hand.

"What happened?" Veronica asked.

"Well you see I got in trouble for ordering my food too early, somewhere there is a rule that I can't have food delivered while I am in class, it can only be delivered when it is time for lunch."

"I see, so what did the new vice do?"

"Well, since the "new" vice doesn't know me at all, I went through my whole sob story about how my mother died and my father is in jail so I don't have anyone to make my lunches and so instead of starving at lunch I ordered my food a little too early," Logan said acting all upset, but then got all cheery when he said, "And the dude fell for it, so I got off with only a warning." This made the whole table laugh as they all ate their lunch. The rest of the school day was just a blur for Veronica. She had been told more then ten times to pay attention, but the more she was told to pay attention, the more she seemed to doze off.

After school Logan came up to her. " I have some good news and some bad news."

"Huh," Veronica said as she shook herself out of a daze.

"Earth to Mars, where did you go?" Logan questioned as he looked into her eyes.

"Nowhere, I'm here. So what's the news?"

"Bad news first, I'm changing the party from Friday to Saturday. Seems as if we have a mandatory karaoke night for seniors. And seeing as you want to get out of Neptune as soon as possible we have to sing our way to graduating."

"Well as a matter of fact I am staying in Neptune for college. They accepted me here and gave me a scholarship." Veronica told Logan who seemed disappointed with her wanting to stay in Neptune.

"Well then," he cleared his throat, "seems as if we can keep the party on Friday."

"No, karaoke seems oh so fun," Veronica said in her girly-girl voice, "Plus I would like to graduate."

"Fine then karaoke it is."

"So what's the good news Logan?" Veronica asked.

"Well since the party can't be Friday it must be Saturday which means it will be longer and a much better party." Logan smirked.

"Oh man, a huge 09'er party, I can't wait," she said smirking as she looked into the distance.

"Veronica, Veronica," Logan said looking at her.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go just now?" Logan asked with a face of concern.

"Sorry I was just thinking," Veronica said as she looked to the ground.

"About Duncan?" Logan said softly as Veronica nodded.

"It's just that this baby is killing him. He hasn't come to school in like forever. I mean I know he has enough money but he is ruining his future," with this Logan took Veronica's hand and walked her to his car.

"Where are we going," she questioned.

"You'll see," he said as he stopped in front of his car and motioned for her to go in the car. He then went into the driver's seat and drove. No one said anything. Veronica looked at Logan and saw the expression on his face that her was determined to make her happy again. She knew he cared deeply about her. Five minutes later Logan pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asked.

"No, it's ok I'll go by myself," she replied as she got out of the car. She walked about ten steps and then she turned around and stared Logan in his eyes. He knew what she wanted. He got out of the car and together they walked to Duncan's room.

In the elevator Logan grabbed Veronica's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. As they drew closer to the room they stopped in front of the door. Logan looked at Veronica and she nodded as he knocked on the door. No one answered. They stood there for three minutes then Veronica went searching through her bag and she pulled out a key. Logan looked at her.

"I forgot to give it back to him," she smiled as she opened the door and looked around and saw no one. Logan went into his old room and it was just as he left it. Veronica then came up behind him and pointed to Duncan's closed door. And they headed off towards the room. She opened the door and saw Duncan sleeping in his bed. Logan whispered in her ear and she looked around the room and shrugged off. She then walked up to Duncan to wake him up.

"Where is the baby," she said as he opened his eyes.

"Veronica? How did you get in here?"

"I still had the key, Duncan where is Joy?"

Duncan took a long deep breath and then said, "With Meg's aunt. I gave Joy to her two days ago; she said I could come visit her whenever I wanted. I couldn't bring myself to go to school. Why are you here?"

"Because we care about you man," Logan said. Duncan looked at the door; he hadn't realized that Logan was there.

"Thanks guys," Duncan said. Logan and Veronica stayed and talked with Duncan. Thirty minutes later Logan and Veronica started saying their goodbyes.

"Well if you don't come to school tomorrow make sure you go to the mandatory karaoke night also my party's Saturday, be there or be dead." Logan said to Duncan.

"I'll be there, don't worry." Duncan chuckled.

"Bye Duncan," Veronica said.

"Wait, can I talk with you alone?"

"Sure, Logan, I'll meet you at the car." Veronica said to Logan.

"Veronica, I am so sorry for everything I did."

"Duncan, I forgive you, I just don't think we could go back to being together again. I mean we both were perfect for each other when Lilly was alive, but after she died we both changed," she said. " We had great times and greater memories together, but now we can have great memories just being friends."

"You're right, thanks for being here for me Veronica. It means so much to me."

"That's what friends are for. Bye Duncan," Veronica said as she headed out the door, but then she turned around and, "And Duncan."

"Yeah?"

"Don't freak out if I go out with Logan ok?" she said.

"Better my best friend than any other person." Duncan replied. Veronica smiled and walked into the elevator and out of the hotel. Logan was waiting for her outside of his car. Before he could say anything Veronica went up to him and kissed him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post; I've been real busy. I hoped you liked it. Comments are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome Seniors to the Neptune High karaoke night," said Principle Cemmons into the microphone on the stage. "Being as you have never heard of this event I will have to explain the rules to you. But before the rules I will say that if any of your decide not to participate in this event you will not be able to graduate comes graduation."

'What a bore' thought Veronica as she rolled her eyes, 'Karaoke is so much fun, last time I had to do this was when I was suspended for making fake ID's. Oh the memories of those Tritons. I wonder how the new inductees are doing. I can't ask Duncan though, there "is no such thing as the Tritons".

"So sometime in this past few weeks most of you have filled out a questionnaire in your homeroom. One of the questions was what song represents your life at this given time. Little did you all know that that question would come back to haunt you. That song is the one you will be singing."

'Oh great, this should be interesting.'

"However we needed some student judges along with teacher judges and since some of you did not take the questionnaire or decided to answer it with inappropriate answers you people will be the student judges. Those people will be Wallace Fennel, Logan Echolls, Jackie Cook, Eli Navarro..."

'What a panel of judges right there. Logan and Weevil hate each other and I don't think Wallace and Jackie have talked to each other since he returned.' Veronica thought as Clemmons kept reading a name of the ten student judges.

"Our first singer will actually be a duet. These two people wrote the same song, so now it is a duet. When they are done they will pick a name out of a hat and that person will be the next singer. And here is Cindy Mackenzie and Cassidy Casablanca."

The crowd laughed and cheered as the couple entered the stage and the music started.

Mac: They say we're young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow  
Beav: Well I don't know if all that's true 'cause you got me, and baby I got you

Beav: Babe  
Both: I got you babe I got you babe

Mac: They say our love won't pay the rent before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
Beav: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot but at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Beav: Babe  
Both: I got you babe I got you babe

Beav: I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
Mac: And when I'm sad, you're a clown and if I get scared, you're always around

Mac: So let them say your hair's too long 'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Beav: Then put your little hand in mine there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Beav: Babe  
Both: I got you babe I got you babe

Beav: I got you to hold my hand  
Mac: I got you to understand  
Beav: I got you to walk with me  
Mac: I got you to talk with me  
Beav: I got you to kiss goodnight  
Mac: I got you to hold me tight  
Beav: I got you, I won't let go  
Mac: I got you to love me so

Both: I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe

The crowd was in shock, they were surprisingly really good. They both bowed and Mac went to the hat and pulled out a name. "Dick Casablanca," she said into the microphone. He stood up and went to the stage.

"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

'What a perfect song for conceited Dick.'

Dick went to the hat and picked out a name, "Gia Goodman". He looked her in the eyes as she walked up the stage, she just sneered at him.

"You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and...

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave

But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and...

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and...

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

Well I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your leer jet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not you're with  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend, and...

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you."

She then pulled out a name. "Duncan Kane." He came up and stared at Veronica with a sympathetic look.

"It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on

So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do

Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
I remember the nights ya know I still do

So if you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do

Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you

One thing I'm sure of  
is the way we make love  
and the one thing I depend on  
is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me  
This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do

Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you"

He then went to the hat and pulled out a name, "Veronica Mars."

'Of all people still left in this room he has to chose my name,' she thought as she went on the stage. She then looked at the screen and remembered the song she had chosen earlier this week. 'Oh shit, this is really gonna get to him.' The music started playing, there was no way to turn back now.


	16. Chapter 16

The music started, there was no turning back now.

"I don't need your sympathy  
there's nothing you can say or do for me  
and I don't want a miracle  
you'll never change for no one

I hear your reasons why  
where did you sleep last night?  
And was she worth it, was she worth it?

'Cos I'm strong enough  
To live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go

There's no more to say  
So save your breath  
And then walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go

So you feel misunderstood  
Baby, have I got news for you  
On being used, I could write a book  
You don't wanna hear about it

I've been losing sleep  
You've been going cheap  
She ain't worth half of me it's true  
Now I'm telling you

Now I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go

Come hell or waters high  
You'll never see me cry  
This is our last goodbye, it's true

I'm telling you  
That I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go

There's no more to say  
So save your breath  
And you walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go

Now I'm strong enough to live without you  
Strong enough and I quit crying  
Long enough now I'm strong enough  
To know you gotta go

There's no more to say  
So save your breath  
And then walk away  
No matter what I hear you say  
I'm strong enough to know you gotta go."

Once she finished the last word, she looked at Logan and smiled and then looked at Duncan, he looked horrible, he stood up and left the room. She then picked a name out of the hat. "Carrie Bishop." She left the stage and headed towards the door Duncan left from. She saw him standing near the water fountain.

"Hey are you ok," Veronica asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air," he replied looking off into the distance.

"Duncan look when I choose that song I was really upset I really meant nothing by it. If I would have known what we going to do with those songs I really would have chose another song. I would never want to hurt you intentionally."

"Veronica, stop, just stop. God damnit. I mean why are you being so nice. I mean I hurt you badly and the way you are repaying me is by being nice to me. I mean come on, no one is that nice. can't you just hate me or slap me or something," Duncan said.

"Duncan, I thought we went thought this the other night at the hotel. I could never hate you. I know what you did and I am not holding a grudge against you. If you would have done this before Lilly died I might have wanted to kill you but not now. After she died I became this strong person, not that naïve girl that thought her world was going to crash. I know life will go on. I have gone through a stage where I thought if I ignored you all my pain would go away, but I have learned that it's harder that way then to just forgive you. So this time around I thought I should just forgive you and just be your friend. Is that okay with you?"

"Yea it is."

"Good."

"Hey, how about we go get a bit to eat, we should get back in time for the winners?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, as long as the winner is not Dick, I don't think I could put up with him shaken' his touché on the catwalk again." They both were laughing as they headed out the door.

An hour in a half later Veronica's cell phone rang.

"Hey. Logan, what's up?"

"Where are you Mars?"

"Well, Duncan and I kinda got hungry and since we both already sang we thought it was ok that we go get a bite to eat."

"Ok, well you guys better get back. They are going to announce the winners in about ten minutes."

"Ok, see ya then."

"And Mars."

"Yes Echolls?"

"You got my vote."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Logan?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Mars," he replied before he hung up.

"Duncan, we have to go," she told Duncan.

"Yea, that's what I thought, so while you were talking to him I paid."

"hey, I would have split the bill."

"That's ok, I took the money from your purse," Veronica lightly punched Duncan in the shoulder. "Just kidding."

Within ten minutes they were back at the school. They walked into the room just as Principle Clemmons was walking to the microphone. "In third place is Gia Goodman with "You're so Vain" and the winner is…" he said as he looked at the paper. "Seems to me that there are three winners and two songs. Can Ms. Mars, Mr. Casablanca and Ms. Mackenzie please come on the stage."

Veronica headed up the stairs to the platform and was followed by Beaver, Mac and Dick.

"Sorry Dick, we meant Cassidy Casablanca," Clemmons said and the crowd laughed.

"So here are you winners," Clemmons said pointing to Veronica, Mac and Beaver.

Veronica went to the microphone, "You like me, you really like me, however, I would like to turn down this nomination and present you all your winners Mac and Beaver." She then went off the stage and headed toward Logan. The music turned on and Mac and Beaver started to sing. Logan then wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist as they cheered the winners on.

After everyone started clearing out Weevil came up to Veronica.

"Now if I knew you were going to turn down the award I wouldn't have voted for you." He said as she laughed.

"Thanks, but if they weren't in the contest I definitely would have taken the award, I wouldn't want any other '09er taking that award, but they won fair and square." Weevil smiled at her, looked at Logan and walked away.

"Well, you still have my vote Mars," he said as he kissed her.

"Thanks," she smiled and kissed his nose. Just then Duncan and Wallace walked over.

"Nice performance V. you had my vote"

"Thanks, geese whose vote didn't I have?" she smiled.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you at the house," he said as he ran after Jackie.

"Nice job to you too D." Logan said to Duncan.

"Thanks man."

"I have a question," Veronica stated. "How is it possible that Duncan, who hasn't been to school in a week sang a song, while you Logan, who has been to school this whole week got to be a judge?"

"I had my homework and any papers delivered to me at the apartment, I didn't want to get too far behind." Duncan replied.

"What's your excuse?" Veronica questioned Logan.

"Well remember when Clemmons said he wouldn't allow songs that were "inappropriate"? Well I wrote F U down for every answer on that paper."

"So mature of you Logan." Veronica said as she shook her head and laughed.

"Well I better be going, see you both tomorrow." Duncan said.

"Yea, bye Duncan."

"See ya D." They both replied as they watched him leave.

"As for my party tomorrow, you can over early, I'll give you a tour of my new casa." Logan told Veronica.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, can you give me a ride home, Wallace drove me, but he left a while ago."

"The things I do for you Mar."

"Fine, I'll call Wallace, you'll just miss out on the make-out session I was thinking about," she shrugged, "Oh well." Logan just grabbed her and kissed her then picked her up and escorted her to his car.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: For all of you who thought that Veronica has been really emotional in the past few chapters, well this chapter might give you the answer why. Enjoy!

"Welcome to Casa de Echolls," Logan said as he opened the door and motioned his hands to allow Veronica to come into the house.

"Why thank you Mr. Echolls," Veronica said as she went up to kiss Logan. Within seconds they made their way to the couch. After about ten minutes, Veronica sat up and looked around.

"Nicely decorated, when did you turn gay?"

"For your information Trina picked everything out, seems she has her "daddy" wrapped around her finger. Well at least her adoptive dad around her finger. He gave her a blank check and this is the outcome of that." Logan answered as Veronica laughed.

"Well, she did a great job," Veronica commented.

"Yea, it's just too bad that this great big house will soon have no one to live in it. I mean Trina will spend some time here, time after time but other than that it'll be one lonely house."

"So you've really decided on not staying in Neptune?" Veronica questioned looking into Logan's eyes.

"Yea the day after graduation I'm out of here. I mean what else am I supposed to do? Even you said I should move out of Neptune with my situation."

"Yea, well I was talking out of anger, you have a gun need I remind you."

"Yea I remember perfectly clear, so anyway let me give you the official tour of this house," Logan said obviously wanting to move on from that conversation. Veronica nodded and walked with him around the house. Thirty minutes later they found themselves outside near the pool.

"Well I have to say that I am very impressed that you didn't go and spend your dad's whole fortune on this house."

"Well he only gave me two million dollars to fix up the house and since the only money I have in my name is the limited money my mom gave me I pocketed a million dollars in my account and built a new house with a million."

"How nice of you," Veronica said smirking.

"What, he expected me to use that money to decorate the house too, but when I found out he gave Trina a blank check I told her she should take as much money as she wanted and blame it on the accessories in this house. She liked the idea so it worked. But I'm sure that she pocketed money too."

"What a brain you have! Didn't you ever hear that money doesn't buy happiness?"

"Yea, so let me ask you a question, what was the happiest moment in your life?"

"Um, when I found out that my dad is really my dad," Logan looked questionably at her, "Long story."

"Ok, well he needed to pay for that paternity test did he not. That costs money, therefore money does buy happiness." Logan smirked as Veronica laughed.

"Whatever you say, so should we set up for this party?"

"Sure, but I have one more room to show you," he said as he grabbed her hand and led to the poolroom.

"Whoa, scary this looks exactly like old one."

"Yea I was kinda attacked to that room, but this one doesn't have a lock on the liquor cabinet or a camera."

"Big improvement," Veronica said as she went up to kiss Logan who lifted her on the bed.

"Need I remind you that you are really short."

"Shut up," she screamed as Logan kissed her neck as his hand was striding up and down her leg. As Veronica was about to take off his shirt the doorbell rang. Logan sighed.

"Let the party begin," he said as he got up and went to answer the door. He left Veronica in there to straighten herself up.

Three hours into the party Dick came up to Logan who had his hands around Veronica's waist and in a conversation with Wallace.

"Dude, where are all of the chicks? Oh, yea I remember they didn't want to come to Casa de killer."

"You know Dick, if you're not happy you're welcome to leave." Logan said at the wasted Dick, who inevitably had a beer in his hand that he had just chugged.

"Nah, it's alright a few more of this babies and Gia will be looking even more fine then she does right now. Maybe I could get a few of these in her." Dick smiled as Veronica shook her head.

"Too bad she getting cozy over there with Casey," Veronica finally chimed in as she pointed to Gia and Casey over by the pool.

Right after she said that Dick started walking over to them, and tripped over one of the chairs and fell into the pool. Everyone started laughed.

"Too bad you don't have a camera out here," Veronica said trying to catch her breath.

Logan then turned to face her and kissed her. He then jerked his head pointing to the pool house and Veronica nodded. And they headed towards the room.

"Logan, I have to tell you something," Veronica said breaking away from kissing Logan.

"Every time we are in this room something always gets in the way. Last year I told you that what happened to you at Shelly's party was my fault. And before, the doorbell rang. So it makes total sense that you have to tell me something. I mean we wouldn't want to break a tradition now would we," Logan said with slight disappointment but still with a smile on his face.

"No we wouldn't want to break tradition," Veronica said as she took a deep breath, "well, remember when we made out in the bathroom after Dick made me cry?"

"Yea, I remember."

"Well, normally I never let Dick get to me like that," she took another deep breath, "Well I was very emotional this past week."

"Yea, you and most of the females your age get emotional at some point of the month." Logan looked at Veronica, who looked very pale.

'It's now or never Mars,' Veronica told herself.

"Yea, something like that," Veronica said, "I…" she broke off.

"It's ok, Veronica, take your time," Logan said, he knew that whatever she needed to say was very serious.

She took another deep breath, "Logan, I was pregnant." She looked into his eyes. He looked dumbfound at her.

"What? You were pregnant? Did you take care of it or something?" he said as his voice gradually got louder.

"No, Logan I had a miscarriage." Veronica said as a tear dropped from her eye.

"Wow, this is some information you just gave me. I think I need a drink," Logan said avoiding eye contact with her as he headed to the liquor cabinet.

After five silent minutes and about four glasses of whiskey for Logan, Logan turned to her.

"Does, um, Duncan know?"

"No, you're the only one," she said, "well other than me and my doctor."

"Wow."

"That's all Duncan needed. Another child. Logan it worked out for the best."

"Wow."

"Logan, please say something."

"Wow," he said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Other than that please," Veronica said with tears in her eyes. Just as Logan was about to temp to say something he heard a crash from the patio.

Beaver then came to the door, "Logan, you better come and check this out." With that Logan left the room, leaving Veronica there with tears in her eyes. She quickly whipped the tears and headed outside.

Outside was a bunch of the PCHer's but without Weevil.

Hector then went to Veronica, who clearly looked as though she was crying, "What's the matter Veronica? Why are you hanging out with 09er's? I thought you were different from the rest of them. All they are, are bitches and bastards. Too bad Weevil's not here, he would protect you from them. What did you do to him? What do you have on that man? All he does now is says how we shouldn't bug the 09er's and how we shouldn't go burning up houses and shoot things through car windows. He's turned into a chicken. Well let me tell you that Hector ain't no chicken."

"The police are on their way, you better leave," Casey said as he had hung up the phone.

"Oh, well let's see how much damage we could do in that time," Hector said.

Logan then pulled out his gun. "I think it's time you leave now." He said pointing the gun toward him. Hector nodded and motioned for the gang to leave. Logan watched as they walked away. Veronica turned around and went inside. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Weevil, it's Veronica…"


	18. Chapter 18

There she was standing and waiting by his locker. 'How pathetic am I? Normally I am the one ignoring him when something goes wrong or the truth comes out, not the other way around.' She thought as she looked at her watch. 'The bells gonna ring, better get to class. I'll get him later.' She said as she started walking to English. She walked in and saw a substitute teacher and went to go sit in a seat in the back. The substitute wrote the assignment down on the board and took attendance. As the class got to working on their assignment Veronica was busy texting.

'Any luck in talking to him?'

'Nope, not yet. I hope to talk to him soon though, I have really important things to tell him.'

'Well, I could help him listen V.'

'No, that's ok, I'll get a hold of him somehow.'

'It's settled…I'll get him to talk to you even if he is unconscious… just playing'

'No, don't hurt him, I'll talk to him, even if I have to camp out in front of his house.' Veronica finished typing as the bell rang.

When she entered Journalism she got a text message, 'Meet me in the boys bathroom, the one with the out of order sign.' She asked the teacher to leave and headed to the nearest boys bathroom, but it did not have the sign on it. She went to the one near the auto shop classes and she saw the sign. She checked to see that no one was in the hall and she entered.

"This is new for me, normally everyone meets me in the girls bathroom, not the disgusting boy's bathroom," she said as she entered the door. There she saw Weevil and Bootsy. "So what is the important news that I had to come and meet you in the boy's bathroom."

"Hold on Miss Thang, and wait. We are waiting for someone else," Weevil replied as Veronica stared at him clearly confused. Within a minute the door flew open and in pranced Logan.

"You said you had some news about who killed Felix," he said as he entered, then he stopped once he saw Veronica. "What is this a gang bang?"

"No, would you like it to be?" Weevil asked. "And yes, we found out who killed Felix. Well actually Miss Thang over there did."

"Really, did she now? Well do enlighten me as to what happened," he said as he lifted himself onto the countertop.

"I would, but we have no time, we have to get to the police station and tell them everything," Veronica replied not looking into his eyes.

"Why do we have to go there? I mean my trail is already done?"

"To clean your name and mine," replied Veronica, Logan looked at her a little confused.

"Just go there if you know what's good for you," Weevil added.

"So, I have to willingly go to the police station, no one is going down here to arrest me?" Logan spat out.

"Well, I could arrange the police to come," Weevil said putting his hand into a fist.

"That's enough," Veronica said jumping between them, "We all need to go to the sheriff's in one piece. Now do you all want to go in one car?"

"No, you and chico over there can go together, me and Bootsy here will meet you there," Weevil commented.

"Is that fine with everyone?" Weevil and Bootsy nodded.

"Whatever, but I'm driving," Logan said.

"What, are we just gonna leave though?" Bootsy questioned.

"Leave that to me," Veronica said as she took out her phone and texted someone. "Ok, we're settled, let's go." They all headed out the door.

The ride there was very quiet. Finally Logan spoke up. "So, um, how did you solve the case?"

"Well after your party on Saturday I called Weevil telling him what happened. Later on we got together at Mars Investigation and put everything together. He told me what he did to you and when he realized that you didn't kill Felix. He also went on telling me about how you two were partners kinda and both were working together to find out who killed him. He then told me some conversation he had with Thumper, which reveled, that he wasn't there when Felix died. He said that it was only Felix, Hector and you. Then Thumper came up to Weevil telling him something that Hector said. After you and Weevil got into the fight Hector said that if her were Weevil and after what you did he would have put you in the ground.

"So then I got to thinking, what if Hector killed Felix. Then I put everything together. First Hector was the one that shot through your car when we were in it. When I told Weevil he got mad at Hector and then Hector was mad at me and wrote my name on the dead man. He tried putting all the blame on me. So he also wanted to get back at you so when he killed Felix he blamed it on you. Also, he had some sort of drug deal with the Fitzpatricks, some how he was supplying them and instead of them paying him; he wanted them to have a person testify against you so no one would ever look at him as a suspect.

"So, this whole thing sounded like it fit, but we weren't sure if he killed Felix, so that's where Bootsy comes in. He was at the crime scene so he actually knew what happened. Somehow Hector bribed him not to say anything. So Weevil called him, and he admitted to Weevil that Hector did in fact kill Felix. But my question to him was why? He said that after Weevil went down Felix was running the show. Hector didn't like this. He wanted to be in charge. So he thought he would put Felix down so he could be in charge, little did he know that he was going to kill him. So now that we are at the sheriff's we have to tell this to Sheriff Lamb," Veronica said peering out the window, "so both of our names are clear of any killings."

"Wow," Logan said.

"I love your new choice of vocabulary," Veronica said as she hopped out of the Xterra and headed into the station.

As she entered the station she met up with Sheriff Lamb.

"Veronica Mars, what do I owe for this pleasure?" he asked.

"Man, are you going to be happy, I'm hear to clear my name and Logan's."

"So going out with him again."

"Possibly, what's it to you?" she asked as Logan entered followed by Weevil and Bootsy. Veronica explained why there were there and they all went into examination rooms. Soon enough Veronica was out. She looked around and saw that Logan and Weevil were still being interrogated. She turned around to Lamb.

"Can you tell Logan that I got a ride home? Thanks," she said as she left the station and waited for Wallace to pick her up.

"Hey V," Wallace said as he pulled up.

"Hey Wallace. Can you drop me off at the high school I want to pick up my car?"

"Sure, no problem." Veronica then explained what happened and why she was there. Soon enough they were at the high school.

"So I'll see you tonight."

"Actually I have a date with Georgia tonight, I might get back a little late."

"Okay, just make sure you don't get caught by my PI father," Veronica said as she remembered that Jackie was sent back to New York on Saturday, she must have done something to really piss off her dad. 'Georgia, is that the one I helped get her money back from the college guys? I think so, well good for Wallace she seems sweet.'

"I won't," he chuckled.

Veronica then got into her car and drove to Mars Investigation. Her father was out in Houston finding a bail jumper so she had to take care of any small cases that came through. She was filing papers in her dad's office when some one walked in.

"I'll be there in a minute," she yelled. She placed the remaining files on her father's desk and went to the waiting room.

"Hey."

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked him. He replied nothing and just walked up to her. Then he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you this past weekend. You went through a lot this past week and I totally ignored you when you needed someone the most," he said as he tightened his grip.

"Logan, it's ok," she replied.

"No, it's not ok, you were there for me when I broke down in the hotel when we were looking for my mom, and this weekend you needed someone and I wasn't there for you. I should have been, I'm so sorry," he said delicately. "If there is anything you want to say or talk about I am all here for you."

"Thanks Logan, but all I want to do right now is cuddle," she whispered.

"Do you want to go to my house?" he asked.

"That would be great." With that he picked up her bag and followed her to his car. Although the car ride was silent there was love and care as Logan kept hold of Veronica's left hand. Once at the house Veronica headed straight to the couch as Logan followed. He laid down and Veronica cuddled up into a ball as he tightened his embrace.

"You were right," Veronica said softly.

"About what?" Logan asked a little confused.

"About cuddling, Duncan definitely doesn't know how to cuddle right," she said as they both chuckled.

"Can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. When did you find out you were pregnant?" he asked sincerely. Veronica was quiet but then took a deep breath.

"About three weeks ago. But when I realized I had a miscarriage I was relieved. Most women mourn about having a miscarriage but I was happy. I mean could you imagine me as a mother. I mean Duncan is already a father but can you see him with two kids within a year with two different mothers?"

"Don't you mean three children with three different mothers?" Logan said, but as soon as he said it he regretted it, "sorry I didn't mean to remind you of that."

"Actually Duncan is not Kendal's baby's daddy. I did some investigating and went through her files from the doctors and she's in early in her third month. Meaning that she must have gotten pregnant between Christmas and New Year's. And since Duncan and his family weren't in Neptune at that time it's not his. Unless he came back for her one night. But I doubt he would do that."

"So who do you think is the father."

"Most likely one of the million guys she was sleeping with, hell it could even be Dick's child."

"Please, Dick sleeping with his step-mom?"

"I was kidding, so what were you, or should I say who were doing around Christmas?"

"For your information I stopped with Kendal in like October never once have I gone back."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," she said as she kissed him.

"Did you tell Duncan that he only has one child yet?"

"No, not yet, I'll tell him soon enough though."

"Could you imagine what the Manning's would say if they found out the Duncan has three children? I mean they already called him a rat in front of the whole jury."

"Wait, what? Did you say rat?" Veronica said as a light bulb just went off in her head.

* * *

OMG I can't wait till next Wednesday, I saw the preview on and I can't wait. If anyone else saw it and wants to talk about it, just email me!

Also, I love COMMENTS!


	19. Chapter 19

"Veronica what is so important about a rat? I MEAN they called their own daughter one too." Logan said as he looked as Veronica as if she were crazy for freaking out about a rat.

"How do you know all of this information about the trial, Duncan never told this to me?" she questioned.

"Well I did live with him for some time; I guess I am just a good listener."

"Where is my bag? I need my phone."

"Why is this so important?"

"Logan I promise I'll tell you soon, I just need my phone right now," she said shuffling through her bag.

"Fine, here use mine," he said as he handed his to her.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed the phone and dialed Duncan's number.

"Hey Logan what's up," Duncan said.

"Actually it's Veronica; I'm on Logan's phone. I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, what's the matter? Is Logan okay?"

"Yea, he's fine. My question is what did the Manning's say about a rat in the courtroom."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just flatter me please!" she said getting a little angry.

"Well they were really mad when the judge appointed me full custody of Joy. So they screamed out, something like I can't believe you are giving that rat our granddaughter. She should be in our custody. If our daughter was still alive, they baby would be with us, not with him. I mean it's not our fault that these two rats conceived a child, but that doesn't mean that it shouldn't be brought up in a better society not by a mere teenager."

"Wow, Duncan I'll call you later I have to call someone else right now."

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better, bye," she said as she closed the phone, Duncan could tell that this information obviously meant a lot to her.

"Well?" Logan questioned and Veronica's smile grew bigger

"I have to call my dad," she said as she grabbed the phone once again and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Answered Keith questionably as he didn't recognize the number.

"Hey dad, it's me, I have some news for you."

"What would that be?"

"I know who caused the bus accident. When are you coming home from Houston?"

"Actually my plane just landed, I can meet you at Mars investigation in about twenty minutes."

"Ok see you there," she said as she closed the phone and looked at Logan, who was more confused than ever

"What do you mean you know who caused the bus crash? It was the bus driver's fault!"

"Just as killing Felix was your fault?" Logan looked at her, "just what I thought. And no the bus driver did not kill himself along with a teacher and students." She then grabbed Logan's keys are ran for the front door.

"What do you think you are doing? You are not driving my car!" he yelled as he went after her. On the way to Mars Investigation Veronica filled Logan in with all the information she had collected along with the new information she just found out.

Logan then pulled into Mars Investigation and Veronica jumped out of the car.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No that's okay, I don't want to be a disturbance," he replied.

"Well I'll come over your house when we are done here," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll be waiting," he said as he drove off.

'I don't blame him,' Veronica thought as she walked into the reception room, 'the last time my dad and Logan were in a room together things got a little rough. They really don't have a good history together.'

"Are you and Logan dating again?" Keith said as soon as Veronica walked in.

"I don't know it's difficult to say."

"Veronica, I really don't want you to date him, I mean even if he was proved innocent by the judge and jury doesn't mean he really is," Keith said with an expression of concern on his face.

"Wow, are you behind on the times," Veronica said as she then explained the case to him. She then went on to tell him the news of the bus crash. Keith then made some calls and ordered the transcripts of the case of Duncan Kane versus the Manning's to be faxed to Mars Investigation.

A few days went by before anything happened with the case. Keith finally had the information he needed to prove to Lamb that the Manning's placed the bomb on the bus.

"Bye, Veronica," Keith said as he headed out of the door.

"Dad, wait, you forgot this," Veronica said as she grabbed a folder off her desk.

"Thanks Hun," he said.

Five minutes later Logan stopped by.

"So how is it going with Lamb," he questioned.

"Do you see me in the room with them? How am I supposed to know?"

"Come on, I give you more credit than just sitting here and waiting for the news. What did you do?" Logan questioned as Veronica smirked.

"Actually I did nothing," she said in self-assurance.

"Sure."

"No really, I had Weevil bug the place, he was going there anyway for some reason, so I gave him something to put in Lamb's office," she said with a smirk.

"How clever of you," he said as he kissed her neck. They started kissing and it was starting to get very passionate. Soon enough Veronica was unbuttoning Logan's shirt.

"Okay, we have to stop," Logan said.

"Excuse me," Veronica replied as she sat up.

"Come on, this is where your dad works and who knows what sort of cameras he has set up here," he said as he looked around the room.

"Logan that is so stupid, why would he have camera's here?"

"You never know, maybe he wants to see what you are up to and who comes in while he's away."

"Fine, let's go over your place," replied Veronica as she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Wait, what about hearing what's happening at the Sheriff station?"

"Who cares, we know what happened. We know that the Manning's found out that Meg was pregnant; they knew that Duncan and her were going to be on the bus. They also knew I was going to be. They knew that Duncan broke up with her to go out with me. To them Meg having a baby would ruin everything that family stood for and would ruin Meg's life especially if she had to care for it by herself. So they figured why not set off a bomb on the bus, kill the baby and hurt the people who hurt her. They never expected the bus to fall off a cliff and to kill many more innocent people," Veronica really fast as she looked at Logan, "Is that okay with you? Can we go now?"

"Veronica, what has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that thinking about this whole thing makes me wonder what is going to happen next. I mean who knows if someone set a bomb in my car, I want to spend my time with the people I love and care for."

"Veronica?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You're going to ask me this time, instead of announcing it to the whole school at your house?"

"Yes, I am going to ask you."

"Of course I will be your girlfriend."

"Great let's go then," Logan said as he grabbed his keys and walked to his car. Soon enough they were at Logan's house and clothes were thrown all over the house. Two hours later Veronica's cell phone rang. She turned around to see Logan's face. His arms around her body felt so right.

"You better go and get that," he said as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "it's probably your dad."

"Fine," she said as she kissed him on the forehead and wrapped a blanket around her body. She went to go answer the phone. He dad told her that Lamb is now charging the Manning's with the bus crash. He also told her that he and Alicia have decided to get married with a small ceremony in a month. Veronica was going to be Alicia's maid of honor and Wallace was going to be Keith's best man.

The next few weeks flew by. Prom was coming up and Logan had asked Veronica, she went shopping with Alicia to find a prom dress, which she would also wear at the wedding. She then went with Alicia to find a wedding dress. Over the past month Alicia and Veronica had gotten very close and Veronica was happy that her dad found Alicia.

The Friday before the Wedding, Wallace and Veronica had stayed home from school. They helped Keith and Alicia set everything up. Soon enough it was the big day. The ceremony was short and sweet. Alicia and Keith were officially married and Wallace and Veronica were officially step-brother and step-sister.

Logan and Veronica were dancing at the wedding when he whispered something in her ear, "Is this a good time to tell you that we were nominated Prom King and Queen?"

"You're joking, who would vote for us?" Veronica said nearly choking.

"Might I say Miss Mars, you have a lot of friends, I mean with all those cases you help solve, who wouldn't like you?" Logan said.

"I doubt that we win," Veronica replied.

"You never know," he whispered in her ear and he spun her around.

As weeks went by Veronica's senior year was quickly coming to an end. Prom was actually a very fun experience for her. She and Logan hung out with Wallace, Georgia, Cassidy and Mac at the dance and then had an after party at Logan's with them. Logan and Veronica did in fact win King and Queen. Veronica believed that Logan threatened everyone he knew to vote for them, but he never agreed to this accusation.

The final days of being a senior finally came to an end. And it was finally graduation. The school had set up outside for the ceremony. There were tears of joy and of happiness; there was also memories that flew in and out of people's minds. And finally the time came when Principle Clemmons said, "And here are the graduates of Neptune High School Class of 2006."

Logan saw Veronica staring off at the school and he walked up to her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just so many memories went down at this school, I mean this has been my life for the past four years. If you told me last year after Lilly died that I would miss this place I would have laughed in your face. But this is the place that Lilly and I had so many secrets and did so many things. And now, with all the people I care about and love, and loved, they are all moving on separate paths. Even you," she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Veronica, we have to talk…"

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the next chapter will be the LAST chapter, however I am not going to post it unless I get at least 50 **total** reviews. So press that little button and submit a review. I haven't begged or pleaded to get a review until now, so please review if you would like to know the ending of this story. I am perfectly fine on not posting the final chapter and letting you all wonder about what happened, so if you would like to know just REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter 20

"Veronica, we need to talk…" he said as she looked into the distance.

'Oh boy, here comes the breakup' Veronica thought.

"Look, I've been thinking that we both are going on different tracks, so," before he could finish Veronica cut him off.

"Logan, I get it, this can't work anymore, it's over, we're done. Thanks for breaking up with me this way, at my graduation. What a perfect end to my years at this school," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Veronica, let me finish will you," he said grabbing her hand before she could walk away.

"Logan, I know what you are going to say," she said as she turned her head.

"Actually, no you don't," he replied as she turned her head to look at him.

"Fine, go on," she said with tears still in her eyes. At that second he pulled something out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. He then opened the case and showed her the ring.

"You're out of your mind Logan," was the only thing Veronica could say.

"Can you let me explain?" he asked her. She opened her mouth to say something but she was speechless so she just nodded.

"Look at what we have gone through these past two years. We have lost loved ones and found out things that we did not want to know, but I know I couldn't have gotten through all of it without you. We have gone through so many things that even people five times our age haven't gone through. We have the rest of our lives to live and it's going to come up with many different challenges and I don't think I would be able to face them without you in my life."

"Logan, you're out of your mind, I mean we have two different ideas of a future ahead of us. I'm staying in Neptune while you want to get out of here as soon as possible," she replied to him as she crouched down next to him.

"I was planning on leaving, but I changed my mind. Veronica, I want to be where ever you are. And if that means I have to stay here in Neptune, then well hell, I'll stay in Neptune."

"Logan, we are not even in our twenties, and we're barely adults and you expect us to get married. That's a huge step and a huge decision to make at this age."

"Veronica, I'm not looking to marry you right away. We can wait years and decades if you want but all I want to know is that you are mine and always will be."

Veronica then stood up and Logan followed her.

She took a deep breath and said, "Logan, I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't make this decision right now." She looked into his eyes; she could sense how much he had saddened just by those words.

"Fine, you can tell me in a few days, I'm not going to put any pressure on this," he said as he kissed her forehead and started to walk away.

"Actually Logan," she said as he turned around, "I was thinking I could let you know in a few years." With this Logan shock his head and walked away.

"Logan, I'm so sorry," she screamed after him. Duncan then walked up to her.

"Hey, are you and Logan okay?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"Me too," she said still glancing at the spot from where Logan had left.

"So is this a good time to tell you that I found out that Kendall's baby isn't mine?" Duncan said to Veronica.

"Actually I knew, I meant to tell you but so many things got in the way. How did you find out?"

"I told her that once she had the baby it was going for DNA testing because I wasn't going to pay child support for a baby that wasn't mine. She kinda flipped out and told me that it wasn't mine."

"Wow, so she was after you for your money. Surprise, surprise!" Veronica smirked.

"Yea, now it's the pool boy's drama." Veronica laughed.

"Well I'll be seeing you, I'm going to go see Joy," Duncan said.

"Hey can I come with you?" Veronica asked.

"Sure," he replied as they headed towards his car. On the way to the car Veronica told her father where she was going and that she would be back later. Jake and Celeste were waiting to see Duncan by his car. Celeste sneered when she saw Veronica, but Veronica didn't mind.

'If only she knew that for about a month I was carrying an heir to the Kane family' she thought as she jumped in the passenger seat. Within minutes they were off to see Joy.

Seeing Joy really opened Veronica's eyes on life. That night she had difficulty falling asleep. She kept tossing and turning. Around three o'clock she realized what she had to do. She got up out of bed, dressed and drove to Logan's house. She sat outside his house for ten minutes before she knew what she was going to say. She got out of her car and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. She rang again and again. Finally she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Hello, Veronica is that you?"

"Oh," she said bummed out, "hey Trina, yea it's me, is Logan home?"

"Isn't a little late for a booty call Veronica Mars?" Trina replied rubbing her eyes.

"It's not a booty call Trina I need to talk to Logan, can I please come in?"

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm afraid you're not going to get some anyway?"

"Why is that?"

"Logan left about an hour ago for the Bahamas. His flight leaves in like ten minutes."

"He left, he actually left?" Veronica said as she sat on the step and buried her face in her hands.

"Yea sorry Veronica. So what's the news you have to tell him? Is it that important? Oh My God are you pregnant?" Trina said with a little gleam in her voice.

"No, God, no," Veronica replied as she ran to her car. She then tried calling his cell phone but there was no answer. 'Why doesn't this kid ever answer his phone when I really need him to?' She then threw her phone into her bag and drove off.

'I can't believe he actually left' she was thinking as she drove to the school parking lot and got out of her car. She went to go sit at the lunch tables.

'These past four years have been really interesting and this school is mostly the reason. Here is where I first kissing Duncan. Where Duncan broke up with me. Where me and Lilly shared most of our jokes. This school sponsored the car wash were I last talked to Lilly. This is the place where people disowned me but then they voted me Prom Queen a mere year later. Here is where I busted Logan by putting a bong in his locker. I also cut down Wallace from the flag pole here. This is where I got most of my experience for being a private eye. This is the place where Logan and I would make out in the bathrooms. This is where I got busted for making fake ID's. This is the place where Logan purposed to me and this is also the place where I made true friends.'

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. Before she turned around she said, "I was hoping it would be you." She then turned around to see Wallace and she frowned.

"Well that was some greeting, first you say you were hoping it were me and then you frown, thanks a lot Veronica."

"I'm sorry I was expecting someone else? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I heard you leave and I got up. I looked at my laptop and saw that you had gone to Logan's. Then ten minutes later I saw that you left and you were here. So I came to check on you to see if you were all right."

"Yea, I'm fine. And how may I ask did you see that I was here?"

"I placed a tracker on your car. I mean my step-dad is a private detective and all." This made Veronica laugh.

"So are you going to come home any time soon?"

"Yea, just give me five minutes. I'm just reliving the past four years of my life at this school. You know I really thought I hated this school, but now it doesn't seem so bad."

"Yea, I know, well I'm going to go back to bed, I'll see you soon."

"Yea, I just need ten more minutes before I leave."

"Okay, no problem, see ya," Wallace said as he headed toward his car.

Veronica just sat there remembering all the good times and bad times she had faced here. Five minutes later she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I told you Wallace I'm going to leave in five more minutes."

"Since when did my name change to Wallace?" With this Veronica turned around wrapped her hands around him.

"Logan, aren't you supposed to be on a plane now?"

"Yea, well Trina called me to tell me that you were at the house and that you were very upset. She thought you had to tell me that you were pregnant or something. Well what was so important that you came to my house at three in the morning?"

"Logan, will you marry me?"

"No, I'm sorry," Logan said.

"What, wait, why?"

"Because we know that I am the man in this relationship," he then bent down on one knee, "I knew why you didn't say yes, it's because I never asked you, so, Veronica Mars will you marry me?"

"Of course," she said pulling him in for a kiss. He then slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I'm soon to be Mrs. Logan Echolls."

"Soon to be? Did you already plan this wedding?"

"Of course sugerpuss, I've had this planned out since last year," she replied.

"Really know?"

"Yes, so now let's go and tell everyone the good news," she said grabbing his hand as they walked off to the parking lot.

On the way to the car Veronica thought, 'And this the place where I purposed to Logan. This is the place where he said no, but then asked me to marry him. This is the place where we became engaged. This is a place that I will never forget.'

* * *

SOOOOO, what did you think? Did you like it? 

Well as promised I finished this before they aired the next episode of Veronica Mars. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, I love all of them. I would especially like to thank FANATICAL DRAMA QUEEN and FanFicFairy514, from which I could expect a review from with every chapter. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are really appreciated, just because this story is done, doesn't mean that I still don't like getting new reviews!

Thank again!


End file.
